Snow drops: A feudal fairy tale
by Tangerine Pulp
Summary: Komatsu is a simple cook and gets caught up in the demon world when he meets up with Toriko  Old Repost   Komatsu/Toriko: Main. Sides: Komatsu/Sani and Komatsu/Coco and Komatsu/Zebura
1. Chapter 1

The sun prickled his eyes, it's incredibly bright brilliance blinded him temporally as everything came into focus. Yet still after his eyes adjusted, everything seemed bright and prettier, as though it just had been created. Komatsu couldn't help but think that it was the way because it was winter, his favorite season of the year.

His young helper and adoptive son, Yun, stirred as Komatsu dragged himself from the warm futon. Komatsu smiled and shuffled the blankets so that he could see the 6 year olds face. He was beautiful like his father, who had left to work in the royal army, and left Yun in Komatsu's care. Yoshiro, Yun's father, had filled them with promises of him coming home with gift and a better life for them both. Komatsu never knew Yun's mother, she died during child birth. Maybe that was why Yoshiro leaned of Komatsu so much, because He reminded him much of his frail wife. Komatsu reached forward and removed several silken strands that had fallen astray from Yun's ponytail in sleep.

He pulled back the straw covering that stopped the air from entering the room from the window. Outside everything was freshly white and the Inns and shops were closed and sprinkled with fresh snow. More of the tiny white frozen angel tears drifted from the sky, beautiful and light as angel feathers, and just as fragile. He smiled and moved to put on his working uniform. A dark blue silk kimono, a gift from a secret admirer, with a slightly lighter blue and green obi tied in a neat bow from the back (His Specialty)

Komatsu had woken up earlier than he did normal today. Yun had told him yesterday that he had a feeling that it would snow, and he didn't doubt the Young one's prediction. He smiled at the falling snow drops as he opened up his shop, soon it would be like a second home to his regulars here. Toast and warm, a mother's cradle that everyone, both demon and human could enjoy. Komatsu wasn't a very stout man, but he was short, yet he slides across his shop with detailed grace. Just a flick of his knife and a flourish of his hand in when the _dashi_, his special vegetables, in another small pot he added Small strips of dried tofu for his Kitsune customers, and there he had a wonderful batch of _miso_ soup going. He had already pre-prepared the pickled vegetables most of his human customers liked, boiled and baked the fish that His Demon companions had caught him, and tossed a fresh green salad and cooked the rice.

Komatsu laughed to himself, it was as though he was cooking for his family. Komatsu Otagi, was a simple man, who valued the friendships he made and the family he had. His brothers were loving and protective children. They had grown up to be successful doctors, Artists, and Aristocrats. Komatsu, well he wanted to have a simple life. He flourished in his tiny shop area, denying his many admirers and his brother's demands that he come live with one of them. His brothers could be said to be his biggest admires, tough headed and strong willed, they sent his presents and money every day. He either donated it to his effort to help the poor or keep it in a small Jade jar.

Komatsu was barely 4'9, and he had more admires that a beautiful courts lady. Males, Human and Demon alike, were attracted to his skills and his looks. Komatsu never thought of himself as a looker, he was most modest indeed. But his slender body attracted looks, His Chocolate brown eye's required the stares, his Skills in the kitchen ensured a puddle of drool. He was a catch indeed, and especially with that wild rumor going around that he had actually gave birth to Yun, had acquired him even more admires. It was also because of his enormous heart that other desired him so. He always pitted the poor, looked after the young, and loved the old.

*++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Break++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++*

Komatsu had finished preparing the winter serving tables, or the winter kotatsu, adding charcoal to the small pit under each table, they were covered with an artificial plate during the summer. The blankets were all thick silk and a dark blue. He seated himself down under one and sighed, today didn't feel special, but his bones where tingling. He sipped his tea meekly, as though afraid it might bite him. Before the cup reach his lips, a rush of cold air rolled in, freezing his exposed back, he just narrowly managed not to spill his tea. The shop bell hadn't done its just to warn him customers were coming in, but he didn't blame it, he had spaced out and there's no telling what could have happened if someone caught him by surprise.

Komatsu pushed himself back from under the kotatsu and stood, waiting for the customer to show himself. Komatsu found himself surprised when he realized just who it was. It was the grand herbalist and poison master himself, Coco Fujiwari-Doku, A tall regal yet sincere young man who was the middle heir for the Fujiwari-Doku house. There the prince stood in his shop smiling at Komatsu, snow still covered his thick _michiyuki. _He seemed so out of place in this little shop, but Coco himself was a frequent visitor here. Though Royal and very popular with the ladies, He was a dignified admirer of Komatsu's. Komatsu still couldn't see him not getting married to some pretty prince or princess, He was a beautiful person and he was also an heir.

"Ohayō, Komatsu-kun! It's such a pleasure seeing you shop open at such an hour. I don't think I could stand to walk out there any longer" Coco gushed in that quite, deep, sincere voice of his.

"O-Ohayō , Coco-sama, it's very nice to see you also, please come site with me under the kotatsu so you can get warm." Komatsu stuttered, he always seemed nervous yet sincere in Coco's presence, that smile he gave him made up for the nervous part.

Coco took the offer and brushed the snow off himself as he stepped fully into the shop and took a place at the kotatsu that Komatsu had returned to. He smiled and snapped his fingers as though remembering something that he had recently forgotten.

"Komatsu-kun, I see you already started cooking your food, would you mind fixing two platters, I sent kiss to retrieve a companion of mine"

"A-ah, Hai! Is that why you were out at such an early time Coco-sama?"

Coco Nodded "Yes, I had to retrieve him, he'll be coming to stay with as a caption of the royal army"

Komatsu nodded, he slided back into his kitchen and started to make the platters, filling two bowls with miso soup, adding some vegetables to a small serving platters that rested on top of the holding ones, put two slice of fish on each one and a small side of salad. He smiled at his work, and was always proud when a platter came out beautiful as art work. As he was going to set the platter on the kotatsu, a startling voice from outside his shop shattered his concentration.

"COCO-BAKA! Do you know how cold it is out here. You shouldn't have sent Kiss anyway, His wings are almost frozen completely."

"Komatsu-kun, that idiot outside is my very dear companion, Toriko Suzune"

The Stranger barged in, wearing a hooded cloak that seemed to cover all of his face (That voice was defiantly a man's). Blue strands leaked from the darkness of the shirt, Komatsu registered them as hair strands. A Claw studded hand reached up and grabbed the cloak hood by its hem, and threw it back. That was Komatsu's first encounter with the great demon, Toriko.


	2. Chapter 2

Komatsu was so surprised, well surprised is a definite understatement. Komatsu could not believe that Toriko was actually friends with the Great Demon Bishoku-ya, Known greatly for his Place in the Organization called, the Four Heavenly kings. As soon as Komatsu got back into his kitchen, He slid down the wall separating the serving room and the kitchen. He had heard the Bishoku-ya were the cause of the uproar at the Imperial Palace, if that was so wouldn't that mean he was serving a Criminal. A Criminal who could be a Known Murderer! Komatsu was scared and he wanted to run, He couldn't confront a suspected criminal, especially if it was a Feared Bishoku-ya

Komatsu shook his head, as though to shake all the doubts away. Coco was one of the Heirs to the Palace throne in the first place. Why would an Heir become friends with a supposed criminal that would do nothing less than eat the meat off his bones? Komatsu had to be reasonable and light footed on this matter. He wouldn't, well more like couldn't mess up, Coco-san's life was defiantly on the line!

Komatsu clenched his fist and with a determined face, went about his routine of making a Standard order platter, putting in as much glam as he could. He didn't want the Demon King to this he was trying to Insult him. When he felt as though the Food was satisfactory, he walked out the kitchen. He shuffled himself toward Toriko's end and put the platter down in front of the Demon. He kept his head bowed, so that if any of his suspicion had leaked out into his eyes, it would be shadowed. As soon as he finished his task, he went about his shop, Tidying and Serving Early Bird Customers.

Toriko and Coco talked quietly amongst themselves as Komatsu shuffled around his shop, Serving and Taking orders. Yet as the whispered conversation progressed, Toriko's dark golden eyes followed Komatsu's every move, smile, and Emotion. The little cook had made his heart tingle with his amazing meal. It usually made many more plates to make Toriko full, it took freshly cooked meat of a just killed beast to even make his stomach tingle. But this small cook has made his heart tingle with satisfaction and his stomach to fill instantly.

"Ah, Komatsu will you be going to the Star Festival Tomorrow?" Coco's question cut a sharp line through Toriko's thoughts of food.

"Y-yes, I'll be taking Yun there, It will be his first Star Festival without his father" The Little Cook, Komatsu, Replied.

Komatsu, so that was the little cooks name. But what was more shocking was Coco's familiar tone with the little cook. Toriko knew that Coco's comrades where the closet things that he had as friends. Kiss was an exception; The Emperor Crow had been like a Family member to Him for the longest time. Toriko smiled as he watched Komatsu and Coco talk. Coco had finally come out his shell somewhat, hadn't he? But there was one thing that Toriko couldn't help but think about….

"Does Komatsu know Coco's Secret? Does he know Coco's a Bishoku-ya, Himself?"


End file.
